Shape Of My Heart - Edited Version
by AbeoNeco
Summary: Zelgadis is off to find his cure, but is stopped for a brief chat about his desicion. Will loves tears change his mind... Edited Version


--Shape of my heart--  
  
By: Backstreet Boys  
  
------------------------------  
  
Baby, please try to forgive me,  
  
Stay here, don't put out the glow...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis turned slowly in the darkly lit enterance to the forest and looked back at the large castle where his love slept. The room next to her's, Zelgadis', now empty.  
  
***  
  
Hold me now don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker,  
  
You can save me, from the man that I've become...  
  
***  
  
--I'll never forget you Amelia. I will always hold you safe in my heart.-- Zelgadis thought as he took his last glance at her window. --And I hope you have a place in your's, for me. I don't want to leave you... But I must... I can't stay as a chemeric freak forever... I'm just dragging you down, holding you back from everything you can do in your life.-- Zelgadis looked down, scowling. Although he had helped Amelia many times, and without him she may not be where she was today, his mind only thought of the hard times, things she could be doing if they had never met. --You're a princess, you don't need a freak like me hanging around.--  
  
***  
  
Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and left you in the dark...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis walked into the wood, his hands in his pockets. --I'm sorry Amelia...-- No matter how much Zelgadis wanted to stay and be by her side forever, he knew he couldn't. --Why would anyone love a monster like me?-- He questioned, shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
He had to try as hard as he could not to turn and return to her. No matter how much he loved her, it would never work, a human and a chimera, it couldn't work... Right?  
  
***  
  
Sadness is beautiful, lonelyness it trying to cause,  
  
So help me, I can't win this war...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis stopped as a farmiliar voice spoke. "You're leaving?"  
  
He turned around to see Lina standing against a tree. "Yes, I have to." He answered with a soft yet solemn tone to his voice.  
  
"I don't think you can." Lina explained, turning to the castle. "You can't leave a love so easily." The wind caught her hair as she turned her face and smiled knowingly at him.  
  
***  
  
Touch me now don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker,  
  
You can save me, from the man that I've become...  
  
***  
  
Lina's words repeated over and over in Zelgadis' mind. --...can't leave a love...-- Lina was right. He couldn't leave, not now at least, and not alone.  
  
***  
  
Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and kept you in the dark...  
  
***  
  
The cold night air stung Zel's face as he ran. Back to her castle, back to his love. Water dropletts crashed against his face and his hair from the heavy storm that had began only minutes before. But Zelgadis didn't mind, he didn't mind if he smelled like roses, or if his clothes were recently pressed, or even if he looked like a drown sewer rat. For he new that what he was about to do, if it had any meaning to her what-so-ever, she wouldn't matter how he looked; that had already been proven for her not hating him for being chemeric freak.  
  
***  
  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
Once he reacher her bedroom door, Zelgadis stood there a few minutes, telling himself that what he was doing was right, building up his confidence that had been there only minutes before. Taking a deep breath he reached forward and opened the door slowly. His firts sight was darkness, but his eyes quickly adjusted to see Amelia sitting in a chair in front of the window, back facing Zelgadis, her shoulders wavering up and down, no doubt tears falling from her eyes into her hands that were covering her face.  
  
***  
  
I'm here with my confession, got nothing to hide no more,  
  
I don't know where to start, but to show you the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
Amelia turned at the sound of her door, and gasped as she saw Zelgadis standing there. "Zelgadis-san..." She whispered softly, standing up and whiping her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
Zelgadis walked up to her in long fast strides but stopped before reaching her. The look in her eyes, in those shimmering saphire blue eyes that had enchanted him, making it impossible not to fall into their beauty with just one look, they were no longer filled with euphoria, but with fear, sadness, and... did he see a hint of hate?  
  
In one quick motion Amelia lifted her hand and swiped it across Zelgadis' face, tears welding up in her eyes once again.  
  
Shock, that's how Zelgadis felt, utter shock. "A... Amelia..."  
  
***  
  
I'm looking back on things I've done, I never wanna play the same old part, and keep you in the dark, now let me show yu the shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
"I thought you were leaving, why did you come back..." Amelia asked monotone, her eyes locked with Zelgadis'.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, his dripping hair falling over his face. "I could never leave you, Amelia. Never..."  
  
"Zelgadis, I was so sca-" Amelia was cut short as Zelgadis pressed his lips against her's. Her eyes opened wide at first, the feeling of someone's lips, Zelgadis' lips, softly touching hers, it all felt so new, and so right. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.  
  
***  
  
Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and kept you in the dark,  
  
Now let me show you the true shape of my heart...  
  
***  
  
Zelgadis ended the kiss, taking a step back and smiling down at her. "I don't know why or how I ever thought of leaving you." He began, cupping her face in his hands and rubbing his fingers along her rosy cheeks. "I know that I never told you before, but, the truth is, I love you Amelia. More than life itself."  
  
***  
  
Looking back on the things I've done, I was trying to be someone,  
  
I played my part, and kept you in the dark,  
  
Now let me show you the shape of...  
  
***  
  
Amelia smilied up at him. "I love you too, Zelgadis." And once again, they found themselves in each other's arms.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Amelia. I will be with you forever and ever." With that said, Zelgadis leaned forwards, and continued the kiss, more passionate than the time before, more meaningful than anything in their lives that they ever experienced, and the start of a brand new beginning.  
  
***  
  
show you the true shape of my heart...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Aaighty aaight! I did a lil bit of editing here and there. I think it's a bit better than it was before. I hope y'all agree to that ^_^ if not, then I just did a very bad thing! ^_^;; Welp, please review, I really want to know what you think of the 'new and improved' "Shape Of My Heart".  
  
-Abeo 


End file.
